Faith Collapsing
by SwiftlyEnchanted
Summary: After spending decades running from his brother, Stefan finally returns to Mystic Falls. In hopes of keeping that distance from Damon, Stefan begins a new life in this renovated town. When Stefan first arrives, he doesn't know what to expect. All he knows it that to fit in, he must adapt to the life of a normal teen. A human. THERE IS DEFINITELY DELENA IN THIS! Full Summary Inside.


**A/N: **Hey guys, this fan-fiction is a collaboration with my sister – TheEternalStud. She is currently working on her own fan fictions called **Falling for An Original & One Love To Give**. So please check those out!

This is my first time uploading any fan-fiction so please… Review it! If there's something you don't like or something that should be changed, just tell me and I'll adjust the chapters. Also, let me know if I should continue with this. I am struggling for future ideas, so if you have any romantic ideas just let me know! :)

* * *

**Full Summary: **After spending decades running from his brother, Stefan Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls. In hopes of keeping that distance from Damon, Stefan begins a new life in this renovated town. When Stefan first arrives, he doesn't know what to expect. All he knows is to fit in he must play the role of an ordinary teenager. A human. That means making new friends, starting a high school and falling in love.

There is one mystery that Stefan discovers in this simple town – there is a doppelgänger Elena Gilbert. Even though she replicates Katherine, Stefan has no interest in this girl. However, he knows he must protect this human from his brother, who does. Damon Salvatore tracks down his brother and comes to know of the doppelgänger that roams the streets of Mystic Falls. His aim is set and he will do anything to achieve it.

* * *

**Just to get a few things straight;**

- Couples are Stefan/OC and Damon/Elena

- This is an Alternate Universe [AU] so we won't be following the storyline much

- In essence, the OC is portrayed by Taylor Swift… And her name is Taylor Henderson. The style of the OC is the same style Taylor Swift has in her **I Knew You Were Trouble **music video.

- Damon/Elena/Stefan will remain in character, so that's cool. But Elena's character will be less daring… So basically, she's a bit shyer and more scared than the Elena we all know.

- This story will be rated M because we are planning to add very smutty scenes in future chapters. So, we're warning you now. It will be gross!

- Dark themes and very sexual scenes to come ;)

- That's all for now; enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Vampire Diaries. I wish we did, but sadly we don't. The only thing that we do control and that is rightfully ours is the OC and the plot! :D

* * *

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I have finally returned to my home town – without Damon this time. Mystic Falls is so different to how I remember it. But I am glad that for once I am in a place where I don't have to encounter my own kind. It feels so relieving to know that I don't have to run any more. I don't have to worry about people watching my every step. Here I can start afresh. I cannot even describe how much I miss life as a human. It tears me apart every day to think that life could have been so much better for Damon and I._**

**_If only I hadn't gotten involved with Katherine. If only I had stuck with my brother and fought against the beast that lured us into misfortune with her magnificence. That's all I can do now; wonder if only. I realize in this moment that I can never have a normal life. I rather enjoyed the life I had before our it was turned into a meaningless tragedy._**

**_The glorious beast that I speak of has been mentioned before; Katherine Pierce. I never want to meet anyone like Katherine again. Damon and I were head over heels for this girl. She portrayed an innocent orphan and before we knew it Damon and I were mesmerised by her beauty and we turned against each other. She played us like an instrument. But we didn't care. It wasn't until we became vampires ourselves that I realized the damage Katherine caused between me and Damon._**

**_I'm aware that Damon hates me. His love for Katherine was much stronger than our brotherhood. I bet he is still searching for her. He was torn when she disappeared. The last time I saw him, he wanted to kill me. He didn't want me around any more and then I figured I would never get my brother back. Damon had completely changed. After Katherine, Damon could hardly trust anyone, let alone me. His will to love was wrecked. And I was afraid he would turn off his humanity!_**

**_I am spending my first week here at the Salvatore boarding house. This house holds many memories of our youth. Once we had turned, Damon and I had fled from Italy and the first place we came to was this mysterious town. It feels so different. I am here alone after all. I surmise that I need to carry out the life of a normal teenager. Turning into a vampire at 17 years of age meant that I would look like a teenager for eternity. In a neighbourhood like this, it would raise concern if a teenager didn't attend high school but stayed in at home every day. It was no mystery that someone had moved into the boarding house; I was noticed when I arrived here._**

**_Tomorrow I would be attending the local high school. Am I nervous? Very. How am I going to handle myself around all those humans? What I lose control and reveal my true identity? That is my only concern at the moment._**

**_Stefan Salvatore._**

The pen slipped away from his fingers, landing on the parchment below. Stefan's gaze was fixed upon the window. He stared forlornly at the trees quaking in the violent wind. Even for a vampire, a being that had the ability to live for eternity, 100 years went by like a day.

When had they last seen each other? How long had it been since he heard the 'Goodbye' slip reluctantly out of Damon's mouth? The image of his brother walking out of his life still remained in his thoughts. They had been apart for such a long time; or so it seemed that way.

Stefan got to his feet, spreading his arms in order to relax his muscles. It was tiring to sit in the same position for two hours. He sluggishly made his way towards the ceiling-to-floor length window. The town before him seemed so unsettled – friendly faces wondering the cold streets. But the worst part of being here was that he didn't know a single soul. There was no one here to make him feel as if he really belonged.

Was it really necessary for him to attend that high school tomorrow? Immediately Stefan was beginning to regret his arrival into this furtive town.

* * *

**Again, please review, even if you hated it. New at this, so we will need constructive feedback – and we're both massive Taylor Swift fans; hence the reason we chose the OC to look like her & the title of the story is also the title of one of her new songs**


End file.
